


Turn Off The Lights

by cxmistry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Band, Johnny - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Smut, johnten, k-idol, kpop, nct - Freeform, sm, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmistry/pseuds/cxmistry
Summary: There was no artificial light; the space between the curtains was gone, but having Johnny’s arms around him seemed happy and vivid, just like the warm light that once touched his skin.[ johnten | pwp +18 ]





	Turn Off The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So... I've never posted in here, but I hope y'all like it (even though english isn't my first language).  
> All the love to this characters (really).  
> xo

**JOHNTEN – TURN OFF THE LIGHTS.**

Waking up seems yellow – happy and vivid. Quietly, he could appreciate the balmy sensation over his skin, too coward to open up his eyes and face the little shiny sparks entering through the way in between the curtains. So yellow, happy and vivid, breathing deeply, that wasn’t a surprise when he felt his body getting cold; when he missed the light that embraced him for several minutes.

Suddenly, it was blue – cold and dark.

Touching the empty space by his side, sighing, the young guy noticed (again), facing the monochromatic and frigid reality, that he could only count on himself to push the blanket away and, slowly, go back to the dorms where certainly his mates were waiting for him.

But he couldn’t.

Ten could barely move.

It’d be something about the pain through his thighs, or his head, spinning as hell, and his throat, burning since the last moan, but he was definitely staying for one more hour, chilling over the hotel bed, even if the thought about someone discovering where was he were exactly what he’d avoid. But he was a mess, and, according to his confuse mind – the one which was hovering with the clouds after the breathtaking night he had –, he needed to put himself in first place.

He deserved.

"Why are you up this early?"

As if it wasn’t cold enough before, all the remnants of a warm feeling were immediately gone by the sound of his voice. Responsible for the chills running over Ten’s body, marked in purple and red bruises, he wasn’t even aware of his power over the Thai guy; he couldn’t care less for the fact that, still only half covered, his group mate was looking at him, admiring his long legs and skinny body; just as he was the resolution of all of his problems – and it kind of was, to be honest.

"Thought you were already gone."

If only for a second, a miserable moment, he’d look at the youngest as his treasure, ready to be used and appreciated, ready for his man, then Ten would avoid half of the shitty situations he’d push himself through.

"Well, I’m almost…" Buttoning his shirt, he looked even better than taking it off. It almost hurt, breathing against one of his pillows, just to suffocate some words that were begging Ten to get out and be heard. "But don’t worry. I already paid for the room, so go back to sleep. It’s too early and they won’t miss us before eight."

Johnny was something.

With a serious look over his shoulder, he made Ten simply forget everything he was thinking about before – the pain, the remote sadness. But finding his eyes, even though the oldest was still in front of the only lamp on, made it hard to stop the passion running through him.

A fascinating aura used to dominate his soul after nights like that, making Johnny even more attractive. Nights like that, painfully intense, where the youngest would be fucked so hard, he’d feel the cum inside of him on the next day. He really could feel it. There wasn’t a cigarette between his fingers, but Ten could obviously see satisfaction in his eyes – even though he couldn’t say if it wasn’t only because of the good night of sleep.

"Do you really need to go?"

When they first met, everything Ten could do was look at the other’s face, being sassy in order to capture his attention. It worked, at some point – having Johnny inside of him, against every blind spot during every break through their rehearsals. Some fans even theorize about them, maybe seeing a relationship that doesn’t exist.

However, he wished it was real.

“I’ll stay if you want”, that’s exactly what Ten needed to hear, all because he knew Johnny didn’t need to go back to the dorms that early. It was his way of running and hiding, avoiding the situation, since he wasn’t mature enough for that, for _him_.

That’s why the oldest just stepped to the center of the room, putting his shoes and answering the other: "You know I do."

 There was no pain when Ten decided to get on his knees, not even concerned with his completely naked body, exposed to the man. Crawling over the sheets, he almost felt ashamed for what he was about to do. Almost. Licking his own lips, feeling how hurt they were, he just lifted up his head, finally looking at the one who seemed to be waiting for something – and, well, he hated himself for being so clear.

Such an obvious person.

"Listen…" Surprisingly, he looked confident, taking his eyes from the marks between his legs, nearly feeling Johnny’s lips again, sucking his skin, to focus on what he needed. "I’d _really_ appreciate if you stay."

Messy, he didn’t care about Ten touching his chest, straightening his clothes and touching his neck, coming even close as he realized that, finally, Johnny was paying total attention to his actions.

"We don’t know when we’re going to have time like this, and I definitely don’t want to lose the opportunity" Feeling Seo’s deep breath against his face, so suddenly, gave him chills. He could almost sense everything again, the whole night. "I’d be so grateful if I could only feel you one more time."

Skipping the sentimental part, Ten would really say that Johnny’s eyes were the most interesting ones he’d ever saw. He’d never be tired of the way they could tear him apart; so cold, but so expressive. Swallowing hard, the youngest just leaned his head on the other, never cutting that exciting connection between them.

He’d die if Johnny only closes his eyes.

"I don’t have time for games" He shrugged his shoulders, clearly tense. "Otherwise, I’ve got some other things to do."

"Come on… You’ve got nowhere to go. That’s bullshit. And I’m not even demanding feelings..." Rolling his eyes, Ten couldn’t be closer to the man than he already was. "I really just wanna fuck. I’m not asking for too much, so… Why don’t you come back to bed?"

All that courage was impressive, both had to admit. Even though he had some attitude, it was hard to keep it in between four walls, in front of a man like Johnny. Biting his own lips, trying to contain the subtle smirk, he opened his mouth, taking with him Ten’s sanity, spiting the words with the same harshness from hours ago.

"So you wanna fuck… That’s what you want?"

A rigidity so explicit; worthy of his goosebumps.

"Yes..." As a whisper, he agreed before clearing his throat, hardly breathing under Johnny’s audacious look. "I mean, yes! Sure."

Closing his eyes, for less than some seconds, he’d see the man’s hand going up, the uncomfortable silence until it collide with his ass. Could even feel the warm sensation spread through his body, making him drip over the sheets; so horny he couldn’t even hide.

"So I’ll give you what you need" But he had to open his eyes, facing Johnny and his challenger tone. "Fine?"

He didn’t give the youngest the opportunity to think about that, grabbing his hand and carrying it straight to the volume over his dark pants – and Ten had to control himself, suffocating the moan that just came with the feeling of touching his cock again (yet the only thing he wanted, at least at that moment, was to feel him again).

"That’s exactly what you’re hungry for, right?" Subtle, he agreed with his head, suddenly too week to say anything relevant. "So make me hard."

Honesty, Ten couldn’t even understand what the other was saying, only worried about how good it was to feel him pulsing against the palm of his hand. Salivating, he felt the need to see it, to really feel his cock without all that clothes fucking his moment.

"Now..." Capturing his attention, Johnny abruptly put his hand away, so he could unbutton his pants. Unfortunately, for the young one, he kept the clothes, but now he’d see, and feel, and please himself, with what really was interesting. "I wanna feel your little mouth again."

And he couldn’t say no to that – no way.

"Whatever you want."

As Ten felt his lips again, biting and sucking smoothly, he already saw that coming; one of his hands through his hair, stroking before pulling roughly. Seconds after, they’re a mix of teeth clacking and muffed moans in between them, holding their breath until the last moment; until they beg each other for a little bit more. Or at least Ten, who was almost crying during the long and intense contact, afraid of what would come next – if there was a next step.

He couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky he was, about how many admirers would give everything to be in his shoes (coincidently in front of _his_ everything). It wasn’t about sex, he’d repeat; it never was – every member from their team or close friend knew about that. Then, what was all that about?

Forcing Ten against the bed, Johnny was already pushing him over the sheets. With his mind floating above them, but his face so close to his cock, he asked himself if the Seo ever noticed his explicit devotion; facts like his shiny eyes running through his body. Maybe he just thought Ten was a good sucker, and a good kisser – and, perhaps, the greatest fuck he ever had (but he’d never admit this part). Lucky Jonny, after all, for being capable of making the other, so dedicated, fill his own mouth with his cock without thinking twice.

"Don’t need to take it so deep."

Johnny knew the boy would feel it later, trying to talk, or even sing, and discovering that he couldn’t, creating a whole unnecessary situation. He could feel his throat so tight, all of his mouth warm as fuck, that he almost forgot what he already said. Sucking the top of it abruptly before pulling away, he looked in his eyes, just like he had to prove something to Johnny, and got back to what he was doing; licking his balls and taking them in his mouth like it was nothing – but ripping out half of the oldest sanity when he took him entirely again.

He thought it was impossible to get even harder, but having Ten intense like that, moaning against the top of his cock, seemed like the real paradise.

"Oh, I _do_ need to" He said, panting, getting in between his legs again, and taking the rest of Johnny’s consciousness.

Possibly the dark haired already knew all that shit, having fun with Ten’s pseudo-obsession or hiding the same feelings – what was probably true since Johnny couldn’t even open his eyes, afraid of what he’d feel in his core. He wasn’t in love, and the other definitely wasn’t stupid enough to presume that, but there was something more – more than his rude answers and their rude sex, certainly.

There was something.

"Save all this energy, okay?" Pulling his fucked up and grey hair, a complete mess because of his own hands, Johnny captured his attention one more time, but now to give him an advice. "You’re probably going to need it."

Ten was basically climbing his body, trying to find his way to his mouth, overcoming all the possible boundaries. There was a big chance of Johnny, looking down to his clothes, realize that the youngest was rubbing himself against his legs and leaking all through his pants, because that was exactly what Ten was doing, out of control, scratching and grumbling to have more from him, from his man.

"You know I can last till you’re tired of it. Let me suck you a little bit more, um..." Raising his eyebrows, he waited for a positive answer. "Please…"

But all he had as reward, getting scared for a moment, was Johnny holding his legs, pulling his body through the bed until Ten was on his knees; panting, speechless, while recovering from the man’s brutality as he turned his small body over the sheets.

"Stop being so stubborn."

"Johnn–"

Ten’s sure there was a spell over them, making him that submissive in front of the Seo. With a bed creak, he knew he’s getting up on his body, moving his legs to have more space in between Ten’s. Suddenly, there’s a subtle silence around them. Ten tried to continue his sentence, but, in a flash, his mouth was already occupied holding his moans, dealing with Johnny’s hands over his skin, touching his entrance roughly, as he wasn’t extremely sensitive from the night before.

"Are you even listening to me? I don’t think so."

With his dry fingers, the oldest played with him; pressing them against his ass just to hear his smooth and low cry, wanting more of that, but hoping to be prepared before receiving that man inside of him again.

"Aren’t you… Taking your clothes?"

He heard Johnny ripping the condom’s pack, using the moment to take a quick look on his slicked back hair, so perfect when compared to Ten and his fucked up look, so dressed compared to Ten and the marks over his body, the only thing that’s still covering him.

"I don’t need to."

Johnny had his mouth watering, forcing his barely wet fingers until two of them find their way inside of the youngest. He’d see his body trying to avoid that, but the only thing he’d done was pushing it harder, even though he’d hear Ten’s voice, his brief sentences, asking him to do it slow. Breathing against his neck, all Johnny could do was talk to him, check if it wasn’t too much for his boy.

"Can I continue?"

"It’s not like you’re used to ask, but…" Turning his head aside, the grey haired tried to answer him. Although, being interrupted, he knew that wasn’t exactly what Johnny was waiting to hear. "God… Fuck."

Devouring the back of his neck, so sensitive in there, Johnny never stopped moving his fingers. Ten’s biting the pillowcase, holding tightly to it, when he felt the saliva against his hole, shaking abruptly with the touch by his hips, having Johnny putting him over his knees again. He’s already lying over his own precum, touching his own nipples, too excited and anxious to keep waiting for more, when he heard one more sentence from Johnny.

"I was only trying to be nice, um."

Just as his teeth was running through Ten’s pale skin, letting more marks than he should, he’d feel Johnny’s cock sliding between his butt cheeks, making him shiver.

"If it isn’t the real you, then I don’t want it."

He’s feeling so brave, even in that position, extremely exposed, that he almost didn’t feel his words letting his mouth; pretending not to groan with Johnny’s hand finding its way through his abdomen, directly to his cock, stroking it so hard Ten was already sure he’d cum immediately.

"That’s what you want then?" Leaving him empty, now he had his another hand free to mess with Ten’s sanity, caressing his ass before hitting certainly his flesh with his strong palm. "Fine. I’m not planning to change at all."

Ten’s afraid, again, of what was coming, thinking that one more hit would make him cry until his orgasm. But it never came. In fact, he felt sad about that, even though his ass still hurt from the last night. Relaxing, leaning on his elbows, he looked behind his shoulder another time – admiring the man, and salivating with the vision of his cock, the only part of his body that was really visible. It didn’t bother the youngest anymore (being naked when the other was still completely dressed). In some way, that was actually hot as fuck, driving him directly into the distraction, focused enough to not realize that he wasn’t ready for that. Johnny would kill him with that look, with his cock sliding inside of him, without any warning.

Oh, he’d kill him, pulling his hair, hitting slightly his ass again before drop his weight over Ten’s body, the one who’s already suffocating with his pillow, helpless.

"But soon you’re going to be tired of it" He was all in, and, giggling, Ten couldn’t even complain about that, forcing his body against Johnny’s, needing him to move. Maybe the pain would kill him before the man. "You gonna need someone to fuck you slow and sweet, and…" Breathing deep and calmly, the oldest completed, thrust against his sensitive skin, penetrating his soul with the rest of his words: "And that won’t be me."

Maybe his sadness would kill him first.

Pulsing under his body, all Ten could do was spread his legs and keep holding his feelings, groaning and sweating, floating and ready to cry, not only for feeling empty inside in some way, but because he knew what he needed to say instead of only staying on his knees. It took some minutes, biting his own lips and panting hardly, to have an epiphany, holding Johnny’s arms, which were around his body, and arching until leaning against the man’s chest; until fill himself with his dick, feeling so full it’d hurt, feeling so brave for touching his face and attaching their foreheads, that all of his body would burn in shame.

"Are you sure?" Throwing his head back, he kissed his neck, his jaw, biting all his skin and sharing with him that moment (the one which, strangely, hasn’t been interrupted yet). "I think you can do it. You know…" Bouncing slowly over his lap, sucking his chin and receiving a moan, what was already overwhelming, Ten just told him what needed to be told, without thinking about consequences; without thinking that maybe he’s just mixing up things. "Fuck me like this; calmly and gently."

Bringing Johnny’s hands to his inner thighs, he might never have felt that wanted by the other. The dark haired tried to reach his cock again, but Ten made sure he’d never touch it, holding his hand and looking into his eyes, biting his lip before sucking it. For the first time, he really felt in control, and not that fake domination Johnny used to pretend to give him.

He _was_ in control.

"Don’t be a stubborn" Trying to kiss him, Ten realized the man was avoiding his mouth, turning aside, still thrusting against him, to run from it. "It’s not only sex for you too."

His words sounded as whispers when he finally reached Johnny’s tongue, sucking it into his mouth and rolling his body over him, feeling his nails digging into his skin. Ten wasn’t strong enough to keep holding the other, letting him touch all of his body, caressing his nipples and running his hands through his chest until having his fingers around his balls. And, god, that was the feeling he couldn’t live without.

"Right? Admit it."

He was scratching and pressing, almost as helpless as Ten was before, trying to hold the sounds while stroking the youngest, trying to make him feel the same. And he was, for sure, but Ten’s definitely more worried about Johnny with his face buried in his neck, suffocating his moans and biting his skin until feeling it taste like blood; fucking him so hard he thought he’d fall from the bed, slamming his thighs against his ass and feeling his stomach burn, panting ridiculously.

"Fuck…" So deep that he knew he’s already close to cum. "I won’t repeat, um."

Some more thrusts and both were barely taking control of themselves, trembling and groaning without even caring about it.

"So tell me… Only once..." He’d smile if he could, breathing against his lips and feeling like never before. "Do it, please."

"I want you. I really do."

And he didn’t need to hear why Johnny waited that much to say it. His words were already echoing in his head, and it would stay for a long time, he though; closing his eyes and intertwining their hands before cumming painfully with no touch, messing the sheets again with his cum covering them; shaking so hard Johnny needed to hold him closer, keeping the pace as he felt he was no longer far from cumming either.

"Do you want me, for real?" He’d barely speak at that point, only giving his body so the oldest could feel pleased at the end of that short and intense moment.

Ten never stopped moving, even with Johnny’s hands in his hips trying to control his moves. He just couldn’t, feeling the need to give every trace of his energy to the man. Whispering through his lips, at last, he asked him, forgetting how painful it was to have him thrusting roughly after the boy’s already done. "Want me like this? Over you, loving you?"

There’s no answer. Leaking inside the condom, Johnny pushed his body against the bed, giving up on keeping firm over his knees. All of his members were on fire, burning painfully with the tiredness from the whole night before, and, now, from the last fuck. Wet, he didn’t even have the courage to get out of the youngest, feeling him clenching around his cock. Just decided to lay over him with his clothes on; kissing the back of his neck and trying to learn how to breathe again.

Ten didn’t know what already happened.

First, he was alone in bed, appreciating even his own breath, and then, trying not to be sad, he was all up on _him_ , and he almost laugh with the amazing though, spiting his mind out. And now, with his eyes on the ceiling, seeing all the possible colors there, he felt so free. It was something about touching his own hips and realizing that Johnny’s hands were still there, what was very unusual. He’d feel his cock, wet and heavy, sliding out of him, tickling a little. It was the closer to peace they’ve ever been, together. There was no fear about people discovering about them or Johnny and all his fragile masculinity.

There’s only comfortable silence.

"What are you…" Confuse (because it was too perfect to be real), Ten leaned on his elbows, following Johnny with his eyes as the man started walking through the room. "Are you leaving?"

It may be ridiculous how his voice cracked, but he really loses all of his confidence with that move.

"Calm down. I’m going nowhere."

Taking off his shoes, the oldest was actually ready to be part of that bed, lying by the other’s side for the rest of their free time (that wasn’t much, but enough).

But before climbing the mattress, and all of those dirty sheets they’ve been using, Ten stopped him, taking a deep breath and pushing the pillows out of the bed.

"Can I ask you a thing?"

Being under his spotlight, Ten already have all that he need.

"Turn off the lights..." And it was enough (for now). "Please."

After cleaning his thighs, both sticky because of his own cum, they finally could rest. Soon they’d have to go, but it wasn’t important now that Ten was being noticed – or realized that he’s always been. He knew about Johnny’s fear and that, even with it, he’s still there by his side. And even if it felt strange, instable, staying close to him seemed yellow.

There was no artificial light; the space between the curtains was gone. Having Johnny’s arms around him seemed happy and vivid, just like the warm light touching his skin – and even better.

There was no light, but Ten’s smile was shining like a fucking light beam, directly into their face. Bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your comment if you want more of it.  
> xo


End file.
